


Lumpy Valentine

by sarahgirl1998



Category: Multi-Fandom
Genre: Comedy, Crossover, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Gen, Happy Ending, Humor, Hurt/Comfort, Multiple Crossovers, Sick Character, Sickfic, Sneezing, Valentine's Day, Valentine's Day Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-14
Updated: 2021-02-14
Packaged: 2021-03-14 12:07:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,304
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29418408
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sarahgirl1998/pseuds/sarahgirl1998
Summary: When Lumpy comes down with a cold on Valentine's Day, Tootie decides to visit him and cheer him up. Hey, why does this premise sound familiar?





	Lumpy Valentine

It was the morning of Valentine’s Day in Multimedia, and the weather was perfect for spending the day with loved ones. The sun was shining, the birds were singing, the air was warm, and the flowers were blooming.

All over Multimedia, people were enjoying the holiday with friends and lovers. Mario was on a date with Princess Peach, whom he’d invited to Multimedia for the day, and SpongeBob was spending the day with Sandy, his squirrel friend from Bikini Bottom. And aside from dozens upon dozens of Valentines that everyone had bought and sent to each other, the residents who didn’t have lovers were spending Valentine’s Day with their best friends instead. This included Audrey, Dot and Lotta; Apple Bloom, Scootaloo and Sweetie Belle; Lucretia and FruFru; Kit and Kate; and Unikitty and Puppycorn.

That being said, there was one resident in Multimedia who wasn’t having such a nice Valentine’s Day this year.

“HAAAAHHHH-CHOOOOOOOOOOO!!!”

Lumpy shot his neck forwards as he fired a loud sneeze into his handkerchief, which happened to be red with pink hearts all over it. He then sulked as he rubbed his nose with his forefinger. Placing the handkerchief aside, he pulled out a tissue from his box and blew his nose loudly.

Once again, Lumpy had come down with a terrible cold. He’d been sneezing and feeling sick all morning, at least since the minute he woke up. And he couldn’t be more dismayed or disappointed; he had really been looking forward to hanging out with his friends today, but his illness was making him so miserable, he had to stay home.

Lumpy sniffled sadly as he wiped his red nose with his tissue. Since this morning, he’d spent much of his time in bed, surrounded with one box of tissues after another, and some of his handkerchiefs as well.

“Ugh… this is the worst,” the poor moose lamented. “It’s bad enough I had to catch this cold, but catching it on Valentine’s Day? Oh, woe is me…”

He could feel tears forming in the corners of his eyes as he said this. He pulled out another tissue to wipe the aforementioned tears away, trying as hard as he could to resist crying. It wasn’t easy, what with how unlucky he had to be to have this problem on a day like this. Why couldn’t it have been the day before or after? He just didn’t understand.

As he was finished wiping his eyes, Lumpy heard the doorbell ring. He took a light inhale and sighed. Someone had come to visit him, which meant he had to leave his warm bed and walk down the stairs just to answer. It wasn’t something he wanted to do, but he knew he didn’t have a choice in the matter.

Lumpy lowered the covers from his body, taking care not to let any of his tissues fall onto the floor, and then stepped out of bed. He knew he was probably going to sneeze while he was answering the door, however, so he picked up his pink-hearts-on-red-background handkerchief that he’d sneezed into a couple minutes ago. Then he made his way out of his room and downstairs, giving one sniffle after another.

Finally, Lumpy was at the front door. He coughed loudly into one of his fists, and then used that same hand to open the door. He placed that hand on the doorknob, turned it and pulled the door open.

“H-hello?” he asked weakly.

“Hey, Lumpy,” a familiar voice greeted him.

Lumpy looked at who had come to visit and smiled. It was Tootie, one of his closest friends that he had.

“Hey, Tootie.” Lumpy placed his forefinger underneath his nose for a quick sniffle. “How are you this Valentine’s Day?”

“I’m fine, but…” Tootie winced in surprise and disbelief when she saw how red Lumpy’s nose was. “O-oh, my… Are you feeling alright?”

“N-ndo,” Lumpy admitted, honestly. He gave another sniffle, this one deeper than the first. “I may have come down with a code…”

“You have? Aww.” Tootie sulked, looking disappointed and sympathetic. “I’m so sorry, Lumpy.”

“Me too.” Lumpy’s nostrils began to flare slightly, a sign that he felt a sneeze coming on. He tried to keep speaking, but couldn’t get too far before his breath began to hitch. “I’m dot having a good… V-Valent… Aaah, aaaah…”

Tootie gasped when she realized what was going to happen. “Uh-oh…”

She stepped out of the way and put her forefingers to her ears. Lumpy tilted his neck backward, his nose trembling madly as his nostrils grew and shrunk over and over, before he finally exploded.

“AAAAAHHHHHH-TCHOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!”

Lumpy shot his upper body forwards as the sneeze came firing out of him, with a good amount of spray being released from his mouth. Luckily, Tootie didn’t get hit by the saliva, since she’d moved out of the way just in time. Her eyes were wide and pupils were shrunken in disbelief, however.

Lumpy sniffled again as he rubbed his nose delicately with his forefinger. “...Excuse me…”

“Bless you, Lumpy!” said Tootie.

“Thanks…” Lumpy blew his nose and wiped it with his handkerchief. “Sorry, Tootie. This code is really getting to me…”

“Yeah. I can tell…” Tootie looked up at him, innocent concern in her eyes. Her expression caused Lumpy to blush a bit.

“I’ll be better in a few days,” Lumpy reassured her. He coughed a little, making sure to cover his mouth with his handkerchief. “Although I wish I could get better sooner than that…”

“Don’t we all?” Tootie replied in agreement. “How’d you like me to come inside?”

Lumpy nodded and moved out of the way. As Tootie made her way into the house, Lumpy closed the door for her.

“I was really looking forward to spending my Valentine’s Day with you,” Tootie said, “but it’s too bad you’re not feeling good.”

“Haaah-chuuuu!!” Lumpy gave another sneeze, putting his hand over his mouth. He then rubbed his nose again with his forefinger, sniffling here and there. “Yeah. It really is.”

“But I have an idea,” Tootie went on. “Remember last Valentine’s Day when I had that cold?”

“Dot really.” Lumpy wiped his nose repeatedly with his handkerchief.

“It’s alright. I still remember how you came over to keep me company and gave me those gifts. That was really sweet of you, Lumpy.”

Lumpy smiled. “Oh, that. Yeah, I kind of remember that.”

“And I was thinking maybe I could spend some time with you for Valentine’s Day,” said Tootie. “You said it yourself; a holiday with a cold isn’t a bad holiday, it’s just not much fun until you start making the most of it.”

Lumpy nodded in agreement. “I did say that, didn’t I?”

“Aaah, haaah…” Lumpy then tilted his neck backward and turned around, lowering his eyelids as he did so. He was about to sneeze again, and he wasn’t sure he could cover it this time around. “Haaaaaah…”

Tootie covered her eyes with both her hands, just before Lumpy gave another explosive sneeze, followed quickly by another.

“CHOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!! Aaaaaahhhhh-CHOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!”

Lumpy then sulked as he rubbed his poor nose with his forefinger again. A few wet sniffles emerged from his nose, and Tootie pulled her hands away from her eyes. She had an astonished look on her face.

“Uh… Gesundheit?” She wasn’t sure if she was saying it right, but Lumpy could tell she was.

“...thadk you…” Lumpy continued to rub his nose.

He placed his handkerchief into his pocket, grabbed a tissue from a nearby box and blew his nose once again. He then wiped his nose, holding the tissue in both hands. Tootie was looking at him in concern the whole time.

“Sorry, Tootie. I really deed to go back to bed…” Lumpy sniffled.

“It’s alright. You could use some more rest, anyway,” Tootie said. “But do you know what I think you could use?”

“Some chicken soup with a mug of tea?” Lumpy asked, and chuckled weakly. Tootie giggled at his joke.

“Well, that, too, but I was thinking you could use some companionship,” said Tootie. “I mean, you kept me company when I was sick, so I guess it’s my turn to keep you company.”

Lumpy sniffled again, but managed a little smile. “That’s a good point.” He rubbed his nose gently with the side of his hand.

“Come on, Lumpy. Let’s get you back into bed.”

Tootie made her way over to the stairs, and Lumpy followed her from behind. The two of them climbed up each step until they were at the second floor. Then they went into Lumpy’s bedroom, and Lumpy crawled back into his bed. Tootie tucked him in as carefully as she could, probably to avoid the risk of catching his cold.

“Don’t worry, you’re going to be just fine.” Her sweet voice was gentle, reassuring. Hearing it was enough to make Lumpy smile.

Now that Lumpy was back in his bed, Tootie stood next to him for about a minute. Both of them still had their smiles on their faces. Lumpy gave a brief sniffle here and there, but otherwise stayed quiet.

After a while, Tootie asked, “How’d you come down with your cold, Lumpy?”

“I’b dot sure…” Lumpy admitted. He sniffled again. “Dot every code is caught from sobewud else. Sobetibes you wake up with wud…”

“Yeah. I know how that feels,” Tootie replied.

Just then, Lumpy’s eyes widened and pupils shrunk. His nose began to twitch, and his nostrils began to flare up. He was about to sneeze again.

“Aaaah… Haaaah…”

As Lumpy inhaled, Tootie realized what was going to happen. But instead of panicking, she pulled out a tissue from the closest box she could find, and then held it in front of Lumpy’s nose. She slid her free hand over her eyes, as well as over her glasses. A final inhale later, Lumpy exploded, right into the tissue.

“HAAAAAAAHHHHHHH-CHUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUU!!!!!”

“Ugh!!” Lumpy rubbed his nose a couple of times with his forefinger, then saw the tissue that Tootie was still holding for him. He took it and blew his nose, the edges fluttering with his breath. Then he wiped his nose, giving one loud sniffle after another.

“Th-thadks, Tootie…”

Tootie removed her hand from her eyes, but then smiled at Lumpy. “You’re welcome, Lumpy. And bless you.”

Lumpy smiled as he continued to wipe his nose. As he did so, a thought occurred to Tootie.

“Hey, Lumpy?” she asked. “I almost forgot, I made a Valentine for you this year. In fact, I brought it with me so I could give it to you.”

“You did?” Lumpy kept his smile. His friend could tell he was looking forward to seeing it.

Tootie nodded and reached one hand behind her back. When she pulled it back out, Lumpy could see a little envelope with his name written on it. She handed it to him.

“Thadk you, Tootie,” Lumpy said. He took a sniffle, which cleared his nose enough to say his next sentence without any congestion. “At least getting one Valentine is better than none.”

“It certainly is,” Tootie replied in agreement.

Lumpy opened up the envelope as gently as he could, and then reached his hand into it. When he pulled out what was inside, he saw a card.

But on the card was a drawing of himself with Tootie, both of them smiling and surrounded by hearts. They didn’t look exactly like themselves, of course, but it was alright. Besides, it looked nice, and above them were the words, “To my best friend in the whole wide world...”

Lumpy opened the card, the left side of which was blank. The right side, however, continued from the front of the card.

“Thank you for being there for me. Happy Valentine’s Day.” And underneath those words was, “Love, Tootie.”

Lumpy gave a big smile. This card was very sweet and truly adorable. He looked over at Tootie.

“Tootie?”

“Yes, Lumpy?”

“This card has just made this day a whole lot better.” Lumpy gave another light sniffle.

Tootie gave a smile as well. “You mean…?”

Lumpy nodded. “Of all the Valentines I’ve ever gotten, this one is my number one favorite.” He could see Tootie blushing a bit, but he could tell she was just as happy as he was. “Thank you so, so much, Tootie.”

“You’re welcome, Lumpy,” said Tootie. “I meant every word.”

Lumpy continued to smile at her, but then turned away from her for another sneeze. “Ahhh-tchuu!”

It was a mild, quiet sneeze, far different from his usual loud sneezes, and sounded quite cute. Tootie giggled a bit, putting her hand over her mouth as she did so.

Lumpy rubbed his nose with his forefinger as he continued speaking. “I just wish there was sobethidg I could do for you. Except I’b still dot feelidg so good, so…”

“It’s alright,” Tootie said. “I think all I’d like today is to spend my Valentine’s Day with you.”

Lumpy smiled as well, which told Tootie just how much he agreed with her.

Tootie went over to the other side of Lumpy’s bed, moving some of his boxes of tissues and handkerchiefs on that side out of the way. Then she sat down next to him, and they looked at each other, smiles on one another’s faces the whole time. With another mild sniffle, Lumpy reached over to his smartphone, turned it on and opened up his YouTube app. Surely there were some videos on this site that he and his Valentine could watch together.

Even if he wasn’t feeling good this Valentine’s Day, Lumpy was glad that his best friend was here to keep him company. Maybe when he was feeling better, he could come up with something to do for her. Besides, holidays were meant to be spent with friends, male and female alike.


End file.
